21st Century Grimm
by Prof. Draco
Summary: Stories from the personal diary of Grimm living in New Zealand, with a few entries from the records of Grimms gone by.
1. First Entry

**This is a small, infrequently updated series I'll be doing, focused on a young Grimm living in New Zealand. These entries are taken as excerpts from his personal diary, as well as from the records of his will be some loosely connected plot, but mostly one-shots.**

* * *

October 29, 2012

 _ _Went for a job interview today at a local data-processing firm. It seemed like a good opportunity, as it had branches across the country and there was plenty of room for advancement. I met with the owner of the branch and I sensed immediately something was off. As I passed his secretary she gave me an almost apologetic look and she flinched when the boss, a large Polynesian man by the name of Fisher (name by marriage I assumed) stared in her direction. This was my clue that he was not a man to be taken lightly.__

 _ _The interview was rather standard until he called the woman, who I later learned was Judy Collodi, a relative of the Pinocchio author, into his office and demanded coffee. He asked if I wanted some, to which I politely declined. However in her fear of her employer she lost her composure and revealed her true nature, a Wesen I identified as a Marionetta. Her skin became knotted and gnarled like wood, though I knew it was as supple to the touch as any flesh, and her elbow joints swelled slightly to resemble hinges. Her jaw sprouted two thin lines that ran down her chin, making her resemble a nutcracker doll. In her haste to get away, she did not notice me stare.__

 _Mr. Fisher was not so cautious. Whether it was satisfaction over the fear he instilled or the knowledge he had such power over his employee I cannot fathom, but his concentration lapsed and he showed his true colours. His brown skin became scaly like a fish and changed to a black and white pattern of thick stripes. On his forehead a fin began to grow that crested over his head and came to a point. His nose and lips merged into a small snout with peg like teeth inside. Seeing my surprise and determining my bloodline, he panicked and nearly bolted from his desk. He demanded I leave and never return to the firm, pointing at the door with a webbed finger._

 _Dejected, I was forced to abandon my job prospects, though I have resolved to help Judy escape her predicament. I have Marionetti friends that may help me reach out to her._

 _ _-21st Century Grimm__

* * *

 **The next chapters will be Grimm Diary entries on the Wesen featured. I'll try and keep this pattern when I can. Reviews and suggestion are always welcome.**


	2. Marionetta-1877

1877- Florence, Italy

"Ive spent much of my time in this city at rest. There seems to be little to do here besides observe the locals and visit the many venues of the arts present. Indeed, one of these places, a quaint theater off the Arno River was of particular interest. I was fortunate enough to observe the rehearsal of 'The Marriage of Figaro' by a group of rather talented actors. During the rehearsal the director became rather heated due to one particularly incompetent stagehand and began a tirade against the entire staff. While this would have been entertainment enough, I was surprised to see almost every member of the cast undergo a woge.

Though the details varied, they all seemed to turn into a wood like substance. I could see swirls and knotholes on their arms and face that made them resemble stringed puppets, though of course lacking in strings. Even their hair took on a sheen as if varnished, and their elbows and knees seemed to swell almost to mimic the joints of a puppet. This revelation made me sit to attention, and this made the gentleman take notice of my reaction. He introduced himself as Carlo.

He informed me that he was a local writer who was friendly with the troupe, and assured me that they were nothing to concern myself with. He called them 'Marionetta' and reliably informed me that despite the directors outburst, they were a remarkably peaceful type that proffered to express discontent in more subtle ways. When I pressed him to as to the validity of his knowledge, he too woged and showed himself to be the same. I learned that he was a writer, and was in fact in the process of penning a series of stories about Marrionetti. I enjoyed my talks with him immensely and we have met several times since to share stories. It would seem this city has more interesting stories than I fathomed.

-T.F.L

* * *

 **From the diaries of a Grimm on visit to Florence detailing the Wesen 'Marionetta', and his surprising meeting with Carlo Collodi.**


	3. Malati Idolo-1565

_The following is translated from a early Spanish text._

Day 93, year 1565

Landed in a small group of islands near the Philippines. First mate advised not to, due to stories of the expedition of Magellan. These rumors are exactly why we moored here.

Local peoples, the Chamorro as they call themselves, acted as expected. As soon as our backs were turned our supplies were raided. Little of importance lost, as I intend to follow them back to their leader. If Magellan is correct, I shall be doing them a favor.

Day 94, year 1565

Followed the natives to a small group of huts. They prostrated themselves before a large native man and offered him the small amount of food and blankets they had taken. He seemed displeased with such meager offerings. In a rage I saw him change and so, it seemed, did the people. I doubt I have stumbled upon a whole island of those with the sight, I feel this was the reason he commanded such fear.

From my hiding spot I could see his skin change. Bands of yellow and white mixed with his natural black skin and his mouth moved like a pipe. Most distinguishing was a large crest the bloomed from his forehead. The natives stood frozen in fear as he grabbed one man and plunged his snout through his abdomen. His screams of anguish were enough to spur me into action. Taking my blade, I rushed out and cleanly pierced the beast's throat before he could react. Up close I could see his skin had become scaled, as if he was some form of fish.

As he gurgled and died, the natives reacted not as I'd hoped. Many became hostile, though there was still fear on their faces. Perhaps they felt I had wounded a god? Nevertheless I made a hasty retreat. I set fire to some huts to cover my escape. Regardless of their feelings now, I'm certain I've helped them in the long run.

-Miguel Lopez de Legazpi

(Malati Idolo is the creation of SheldonCooperWannabe for the Grimm wiki)


	4. Second Entry

January 19, 2013

 _While taking my partner on a romantic walk along the Christchurch beaches, I spotted a group of young Wesen on the shore with surfboards in hand. There were three in total, and all of different though similar species. My partner, who knows about my bloodline, understood my desire to study them acting naturally and left me to observe while he got food._

 _The first, the smallest of the three, was a gleaming white with a fatty beak like formation around the mouth and a large fatty lump on the forehead. I could hear him from my spot some meters away, and his voice was like a canary chirping as he laughed with his friends._

 _The second was taller and better built with black skin. Two large white ovals surrounded his eyes like that of and Orca, and I deduced he must be a Wildewal, like my mother had told me she had seen in Australia some years back. That revelation was enough to urge me to keep my distance, as they're known to be savage when threatened._

 _The final boy was massive, over two meters tall. His skin was a pale blue and he had a visible baleen from his lower jaw to his navel. His look reminded me of illustrations I have seen depicting Blar Risastor, and given their rarity I'm lucky to see one._

 _All three of the boys had small dorsal fin-like protrusions on their backs and similar formations on their upper arms. Though I was at a distance I could see their fingers and toes had merged into flipper like appendages. If my information is correct regarding the Wildewal and Blar Risastor, all three would have had a blowhole at the nape of the neck._

 _My observations ended when my partner came back with ice-cream and we continued our walk. Returning home, a quick research session confirmed the first boy as a Hvitur Hvalur, a Wesen with similarities to the Beluga whale._

 _-21st Century Grimm_


End file.
